The electronic video camera can have a plurality of different components for its operation. These components include, for example, an image sensor, electronic components for reading out the image sensor as well as electronic components for calibrating, processing, compressing and/or storing the image data obtained by means of the image sensor. So that such components are protected with respect to the environment of the video camera (environmental air, moisture and/or dust particles), the components are advantageously arranged in the interior space of the camera body which is delimited with respect to the environment by one or more outer cover elements.
In this respect, the camera body typically does not only serve as a protective container for the named components, but also as a stable core of the video camera which can withstand mechanical strains and can be installed in a camera system. In this respect, the camera body can also serve as a reference body for the connection of different accessory devices for the video camera. For example connections can be provided at the camera body for the support of the video camera such as connections for a tripod, a carrying handle or for fastening the camera in a camera carrying system (rig). Provision can furthermore be made that other accessory devices, for example an electronic viewfinder, a monitor display, a focus pulling device, a matte box or the like, are connected, directly or indirectly, to the camera body, for instance via adapter elements and/or carrier rods of an accessory system. Furthermore, the camera body can have an objective connection for different interchangeable objectives.
Since such accessory devices, for example a particularly long objective, can sometimes have a substantial weight, it is important that the camera body of the video camera is particularly stable. In particular when the video camera represents the central element of a comprehensive camera system, the stability of the camera body must be sufficient to allow a precise and stable arrangement of different accessory devices at the video camera, with as little mechanical clearance as possible occurring. At the same time, electronic components in the interior space of the camera body of the video camera should be protected as much as possible to the outside. In this respect, it is, however, desirable if there is the possibility of access to the respective electronic components in a simple manner, for instance in the event of servicing.
Furthermore, electronic components, in particular those which consume a lot of electrical power for complex calculations, generate heat which can result in a heating of the camera body. Such a heating of the camera body can be unpleasant for a cameraman in the vicinity of the camera, in particular when he is in direct contact with the camera, and can moreover impair the operation of the camera. The sensitivity or characteristics of the image sensor can depend on its temperature, for example. In the event of an overheating of the camera, damage to individual electronic components or to the total video camera can moreover also occur. It is therefore advantageous to provide a cooling for the camera by which the heat emanating from heat-generating components of the video camera can be led off and by which the heat development of the video camera can thus be controlled.